


My dream of all dreams and my hope of all hopes Is only to tell you (how much I love you)

by beerplease17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, FIFA World Cup, Fluff, Introspection, a re-imagining of sorts, and that photo too, yes that photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerplease17/pseuds/beerplease17
Summary: Kelley just won the World Cup...so now definitely is the best time to get philosophical.





	My dream of all dreams and my hope of all hopes Is only to tell you (how much I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of my favorite photo from the celebration and another momentous one.

It happens after they stop singing.

Kelley does not know why it decides to hit her right now, but oh boy does it hit hard. She knows she’s happy, that she’s sure about, the rest of it she can’t begin to pinpoint the emotions swirling.

_Two-time World Cup champion._ Holy fuck.

Julie picks up on the shift first. She gives Kelley a once over, a slight nod, and she turns to Crystal and Sonnett.

“Oooh look confetti. Sonnett lets try and stick confetti in Linds’ hair, c’mon!” She laughs out. Sonnett perks up at this and sprints off to collect a ridiculous amount of the golden confetti littering the field. Julie turns back to Kelley one last time and leans towards her ear.

“so proud of you” she whispers. Then she’s gone, chasing after Emily.

It’s only her and Crystal now. Despite the deafening cheering ricocheting across the stadium, to Kelley its quiet, just her and her thoughts. Crystal, because her teammates are truly the best people alive, respects the silence and just sits with her. The two best outside backs in the world sitting side by side, not a word spoken, but it means everything to both.

After a bit, she feels movement to her left. Crystal is standing now, smiling softly down at her. She gives her a kiss on the head, a representation of their bond. Doubted to start the tournament, converted attackers, unconventional roadmaps but theirs, nonetheless. Oh and-

_World Champions._

She’s calm. It’s quite a paradox, she knows, after the biggest match of her life, after claiming victory on the world’s biggest stage for a second time, she’s calm. It feels right though, to be the last sitting on the stage, thinking. Kelley can party later, let herself revel in the pure excitement and joy that she knows she feels. Celebrate with her teammates- no, her best friends- all twenty-two of them. This moment here is hers and solely _hers_. Right now, she casts her gaze upward to the unknown of the sky above her.

Yeah, Kelley did it. That kid from Peachtree City, the one that felt heartbreak as a senior at Stanford, that was given an opportunity in London playing on the opposite side of the field she was used to. The kid that gritted her teeth as her ankle continued to let her down day after day until, it was just _too much_. That fought back, that still fights every day, that may not be that same kid from Peachtree City, but different. Different with the same drive that kid from Peachtree City had, that’ll never change.

She doesn’t think about the what if- she stopped doing that a while ago. She’s accepted her journey, learned to love her journey, and its been good to her. It led her here- gold medal slung around her neck for the _third_ time in her career. It also gave her Tobin, and Christen, and Julie, and Allie, and Pinoe, and Sonnett, and Mal, and Alex.

_Alex_.

_God, Alex._

Who has irrevocably changed Kelley’s life. She made Kelley believe in things she never thought possible. That she was worthy of the type of love Alex has given her. Alex, who entered her life at twenty and has been a near constant since. Ten years, ten years of Alex Morgan, ten years of loving Alex Morgan.

So maybe the road had potholes, but potholes be damned.

The air around her changes, the introspective monologue fades away. Kelley drags her eyes down from the heavens and focuses her attention to the right. The noise remains feint to her, loud chatter from her teammates dulled out. She sees Tobin and Christen basking in the glory of the confetti and smiles. She’s proud of them, just so fucking proud of everyone.

She shifts her gaze to the right and-

Blue.

Sparkling in the glow of victory accompanied with circles underneath from this grueling process blue eyes stare back at her. Even after all these years she’s a sucker for those blue eyes.

_Such _a sucker.

“Hey” Alex murmurs, lightly bumping their shoulders. She doesn’t pull away after, she stays close to Kelley.

“Hey buddy” she breathes back. In any other situation Kelley would push Alex off her by now. Its like 100 degrees on the field right now and they’re both sweaty, she likes this though, having Alex so close in this moment.

“How’s the head? Feelin any better?” its laced with genuine concern despite the nonchalance of the delivery.

“Yeah, lot better. Even better now that you’re here” Kelley winks and smirks.

Alex groans in response, but the slight curves at the side of the mouth give her away.

“Shut up, nerd”

Kelley tilts her head back and laughs, slightly shaking her head.

“That’s champ to you” she sputters out in between laughs.

It’s Alex’s turn to laugh as a bit of delirium sets in for both. Once they get booze in them, they’ll hit their second wind.

Kelley stops first, she turns to Alex, she can’t help the emotions that well up.

“I love you.”

Alex nods and stands up. She holds her hand out to Kelley, hoisting her up, her anchor, grounding her on this wild Earth now and always. Then, she intertwines their fingers, keeping Kelley near.

“I love you too”

It’s not the first time they’ve said it to each other, not by a long shot, and it certainly won’t be the last, but to do it on this stage just- On the stage where they received their medals, where they hoisted their second World Cup, together.

In London they were young and too oblivious to what it meant, to what they were, to understand. Too caught up in the euphoria.

In Canada the focus was the relief. Finally conquering their demon and taking the trophy home. No time to reflect truly. No time for _them_.

France, now, they’ve done it before. They’re calmer, less weight on their shoulders, enjoying the game and each other the way it was meant to be. And _god_ is Kelley so proud of Alex in every way imaginable. Kelley is _in love with her_, probably since London, little did she know, but she does now, and damn is she in love with her. It was Alex then and it is Alex now, no one else comes close to making Kelley feel the way Alex does. 

Her heart flutters, and Kelley surges forward, and-

She kisses Alex.

She kisses Alex on _this_ stage.

In _this _moment.

Because they are _world_ _champions _damn it.

Because she _wants _to.

When Kelley pulls away, Alex keeps a hold on her waist and leans in towards her ear, like the way Julie did not so long ago. This time, the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and electricity runs through her. That is the effect Alex has on Kelley, and she loves every second, especially when Alex is this close.

“You’re an idiot.” Alex whispers.

“I know” Kelley stage whispers back.

She wriggles free from Alex’s grasp and skips off to the locker-room, where the team has surely devolved into frat boys by now. She takes one look back at Alex, wiggles her eyebrows and gives her a genuine smile.

How could Alex not follow her?

////

Later, when Erin shows her the photos of the two of them, she’ll laugh and wave them off. She’ll take the teasing from her siblings and teammates for being ‘dramatic’-

“it was like Oscar worthy Kel”

“Who knew Worms had all that Nicholas Sparks in her”

She saves one photo, the one after with her and Alex just looking at each other. The stupid happy look that they give each other. She makes _that_ photo her background on her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> :P thanks for reading dudes! Check me out on tumblr: @ supergirlsins.


End file.
